Rachel's Untold Power
by Miz Lil Pitbull
Summary: A story request for my good friend GoldGuardian2418
1. Chapter 1

**A story for GoldGuardian2418. To show my thanks, and enjoy! **

It was not long ago that my parents died. They were working with the Autobots. They were good people, but sometime they had to pass away. I do miss them, but I know that they're happy, and that's makes me happy.

This is my story of how I found out that I'm not fully human. My name is Rachel and this is my best friend Tomahawk. We have a sibling like bond, because he's like a big brother to me. Well, really tall big brother, because he's a tall robot from outer space, and from a planet called Cybertron. I have the coolest big brother ever! Um… maybe I got carried away, hehe.

Anyways onto the story. One day I was with Tomahawk, on his shoulder. Suddenly I felt like something burning in my chest, and I wrapped my arms around myself. "H-Hawk, I feel something burning in my chest. What's happening to m-me?" I asked. He carefully picked me off his shoulder, and onto his servor. The feeling was kind of painful but also weird.

My chest started to glow, and I started freaking out. "Holy cow! What's happening to me!?" I yelped. "Calm down Rachel, it's going to be aright" Tomahawk said trying to calm me down. I took deep breathes, and Tomahawk nodded as in he were saying "Good" but that didn't stop the glowing of my chest. It was glowing even brighter…

**Cliffhanger!**


	2. Chapter 2

While my chest is glowing brighter, Tomahawk called Ratchet to see what's wrong with me. My chest is glowing a light baby blue color. I gasped at it, but it was kind of beautiful when you look at it. Then slowly an aura was forming around me. "Hawk?" I looked up at him. He looked down at me, before grasping. He hold me to his chest, where I can hear his spark beat. I send happiness to him in the bond we shared.

Movements later Ratchet comes in, Tomahawk looked over his shoulder before turning completely facing Ratchet. Quickly Ratchet scan me from head to toe, but stopped at my chest. He looked at the scanner. I looked up to my big brother, he smiled and gently rubbed my check. I laid my head on his chest, listening to the rhythm of the beat of his spark. Slowly falling into sleep.

"By the Allspark…" All I heard before sleep takes over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomahawk's POV**

I didn't know what's wrong with Rach, but I know this I will always be at her side. She's my little sister and no manor what she will not be alone. Not now, not ever. It was hurtful to see my little sister sadden by her parents' death. All she has is me.

She is now in the medbay. Ratchet found out what made her chest glow. He turn to me, "She's not fully human…" "What do you mean by that doc bot?" I asked. "She's a technoganic" I didn't know how to respond to this. But before I say anything, we heard a groan. I acted quickly, I went on one knee besides the berth that Rachel was on. "Rach? Are you okay?" I asked, very gently I brushed hair off her eyes on to the side.

Her eyes open slowly, she put her small hand on mine own and smiled. "Ya, I'm good thanks big brother" she said. I smiled when she sends happiness through the bond. I knew that she'll follow though, because she is strong. She un covered herself and went over to me and gave me a hug. I returned the hug but still being gentle, she laid her head against my chest and sighted happily. I lift her in my server and brought her up to my face. I nuzzled her to my checkplates.

I'm happy to my little sister awake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ratchet's POV**

I looked at Rachel's DNA results, and trying to figure out how she became a technogaic. This is very strange, I rubbed my chin in a deep thought. Movements later I still got nothing, I gave up and try later. I turned to Tomahawk and Rachel, they're having a guardian and charge movement. So I waited until they are done.

**Tomahawk's POV**

I held Rach close, sending her my love and comfort through our bond. **:: I'm glad you feeling better little sis ::** I said, I could see her smiling at me. **:: Always with a protective big bro, I won't want the other way :: **she said, I couldn't help but laugh. She has a way of words, I don't know where from.

_Tomahawk, may I have a word with Rachel. :Ratchet:_

I turned around to Ratchet, "Ratchet want to tell you something" I told Rachel, she looked at Ratchet and nodded. So I handed Rachel to Ratchet, "Be good for the doc bot ok little sister" I said, and I'm pretty sure she rolled her eyes. "I will" with a laugh.

_I will comm you when we're done :Ratchet:_

**Rachel's POV**

"So what's on your mind Ratch?" I asked, he sighted before speaking. "Well, I found out what made your chest glow, but before I say anything else you need to promise to not freak out" he said. I nodded slowly not knowing what he is going show me. He got his scanner, and put it in front of me. "This is your DNA results, red are your DNA and I believe that the blue stuff are what made your chest glow" he said as he pointing at my DNA and the blue stuff. "And here's the part I need you promise to not freak out" he said serious, and I nodded.

"You're a technogaic" he said

My mind is from calm to WHAA…! I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. "I am a technogaic…whaa…?" I am now confuse. Ratchet sighted, "You're half robot Rachel. Human and robot"


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel's POV**

I looked down at my hands, and they seem to be glowing light purple. Before they turn into metal, then my arms also glowed light purple. But that doesn't stop there, my body begins to glow. Leaving my eyes to be exacta light purple. Suddenly I feel my body become metal, and burning. I hiss in pain until the room becomes bright. Ratchet had to cover his optics from the light.

I feel a visor covering the top half of my face, a jetpack on my back, a set of arrow in their holder behind my back and over my chest. A bow in my hand. Slowly the bright light fade away, I gasped when my optics landed on my body. I was taller, and I was metal!

My helm was shaped round and smooth like a lioness, my face-plates were pale pink with a golden visor, the armor part of my helm is pure white with gold deigns that are curvy. My autos repeaters are round like a loin, with light purple hints on the tips of them. The curvy gold deigns goes to my chest, my gloved like arms, and boot like legs. On my back was a golden jetpack. A little of pink and purple hints mixed into the white armor. My optics are baby blue behind my golden visor.

My weapon, the bow was white like my armor with the gold string. Also gold deigns too, the arrows were gold, and when the arrow is shoot a hot pink line glows in the middle. Then the arrow shoots hot pink fire. The holder bag is also the same colors but the gold deigns makes a heart with hot pink fierily wings.

I got off of the berth, before looking at Ratchet. He has wide optics and shocked, I smiled softly. Ratchet walked towards me and looked at me in the optic. "Rachel, how do you feel?" he asked. "I'm feeling fine" I answered, he nodded before his optics went dim. After a movement his optics brighten up, "Tomahawk is waiting outside. Go before a wrench is on your helm" he threaten, but a little teasing in his voice. I took the hint, and zoomed out of the med bay with a big smile played on my lips.

'_Hawk is going to freak!' _I giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tomahawk's POV**

I'm waiting outside of the med bay, after Ratchet comm me saying he's done talking to Rachel. "Hawk?" came Rachel's voice, I pop my helm up to find a white femme standing in front ofme. "Rach?!" I yelped, she giggled and nodded. '_Whoa…didn't expect this'_ I thought to myself, before I felt arms wrapping around me in a hug. I looked down to see Rachel resting her helm on my chest, I smiled warmly and rest my chin on her hem then wrapped my arms around her.

"Your funny when you freak out" she giggled, "Having to freak out, that my little sister being a technogaic?" I joked. We pulled away from hug, before a smirk came on my lips. Rachel raise an optic ridge, I raise an arm before getting Rachel into a headlock she yelped. "Hawk? What are you doing?" she asked, "Oh, nothing…just this!" I said before tickling her. She burst out laughing, then I yelped when I felt something tickle the back of my knee. I let go of Rachel, she had a tail? Waving back and forth. Rachel had a smirk.

"Sneaky" I said, before Rachel tackled me and I yelped. Then she started to tickle me, "What are you ganna do now, big brother?" she teased. I couldn't answer, I was laughing so hard. Finally she stopped tickling me, we both were tired so we had a nap.


	7. Chapter 7

_IN A UNKNOWN FOREST_

Three young cyber-panthers were running away from a con. That con had three faces, and laughing evilly chasing them. The cyber-panthers had dents and scratches all over their body, in other words VERY sore. They can barely stand up, but they will pull through.

They sent out a SOS for help, one of the panthers is a younger cub, and he's venting very hard from running. He got bright green optics, bright green accents outlining his body, but now the bright color is dull. The main color is black of his body, he looked ahead to find that they're heading to a dead-end. "Victoria!" he cried out to the oldest. She saw the dead-end, and she nodded to him. She had neon purple optics, and neon purple accents outlining her body, but like the younger panther her bright colors were dull.

"Donavin, go ahead I and Isaiah will catch up" she said, he looked at her before nodding and running ahead. Victoria looked at the second oldest Isaiah, Isaiah has royal blue optics, and royal blue accents outlining his body, just like Donavin and Victoria the colors were dull. "What's the plan?" he asked, Victoria just smirked "You'll see" as they keep running. Isaiah cocked his helm at her trying to figure out what she was planning.

"See those two trees, when we get to them, transform and swing the branches to HIM" Victoria explained. Isaiah smirked, as they make it to the trees they transform into their bipedal modes. They grabbed a branch on each tree, and waited until the con came closer and closer…then BAM! They got him square in the face, he flew backwards. Victoria and Isaiah looked at each other in awe, before goofy smiles appeared on their lips.

They high-five each other, before running away from the knocked out con. They ran where Donavin is. Donavin was waiting for them, he transformed in his bipedal mode and ran to them. "Where's the con?" he asked, Victoria and Isaiah burst out laughing, before Victoria told his that she and Isaiah 'swing-shot' him away. Donavin laughed, "Lets go, before the con recovers" Victoria said. Isaiah and Donavin nodded. They transformed back to their beast mode, and took off.

While running, they got tired they were overheated from running. They stopped for a movement that one movement they got ambushed, Victoria growled. She, Isaiah, and Donavin transformed and drew their weapons. Victoria and Isaiah were back to back, while Donavin stands in the middle facing the ambushers.

The ambushers were drones, the drones were pointing their guns at the panther transformers. Victoria lifted both of her arms and two drones been lifted up and Victoria smashed them two together. The two drones were knocked out cold. When she did that, the other drones began to fire.

Donavin was punching, kicking, and upper-cutting the drones, trying to get his sword that been knocked out of his grip. Isaiah was reflecting bullets off his own sword. Victoria on the other hand, didn't need her sword. She was using her Telekinesis ability to smash and throw drones that came close to Isaiah or Donavin.

All of the drones were everywhere. On rocks, stuck in trees, and pile up. The three young panther transformers were even more tired after the fight. They walked in a hidden cave and fell into blackness.

_MEANWHILE_

PEEP! PEEP! PEEP! Prime…we've got a SOS single.

Autobots transform and roll out!


	8. Chapter 8

When the Autobots arrived to the location of the SOS single, they were in front of a cave. They drew their weapons just in case there were any unexpected cons in the area. Optimus has his axe ready in his servos while he is walking towards the cave. He singled the rest to come. Rachel stayed close to Tomahawk, as she got her bow ready with arrows.

Optimus nodded and they slowly came in the cave. When they are fully in the cave their optics landed on three black unconscious figures laying on the ground. Rachel kneeled down by the youngest mech, Prowl went to the femme. Bumblebee went to the other mech. Optimus looked around, and saw nothing "We'll take them to base" he said. The other bots nodded, Tomahawk helped Rachel with the youngest mech.

Bulkhead helped Bumblebee with the other mech, while Prowl swooped up the femme bridal style. The femme groaned softly making Prowl blush. He looked down at her when she rested her helm, and servo on his chest. This was making him blush more, he gently brushed his servo across her face, a warm feeling in his chest making him smile as the femme snuggle into him more.

With Rachel and the youngest mech, she was carrying him. Suddenly he hugged her "Mommy…" he mumbled, she looked at him. "Did he just call you…mommy?" Tomahawk asked holding back a laugh. Rachel glared making it hard for Tomahawk to not laugh.

"Oh hush you" she said as they were heading to base.


	9. Chapter 9

At the base Ratchet told Bumblebee, Prowl, and Rachel to put the unconscious bots on a berth. Once each bot is on a berth, Ratchet scanned the three. Rachel studied them, their bodies were damaged real bad they had dents and scratches all over _'What happened to them?' _she thought to herself.

**Prowl's POV**

After I pick up the femme, I got a warm feeling in my chest, my spark flutters whenever I am around her. It makes me want to stay with her. What is this feeling? Her face was so peaceful and beautiful. As she recovers in the med bay with the two mechs, likely her brothers. I am in my room where nature is.

**Victoria's POV**

On-lining my optics I hiss in pain, my body aches "Ugh…" I rubbed my helm. Suddenly I felt a servo on my shoulder, I looked up to find a white and red mech. Wariness in my optics "Relax kid, I'm not going to hurt you" he said. I nodded slowly not sure what to do, I looked around to find Isaiah and Donavin on a berth unconscious. I sighted quietly "They're fine kid," said the mech, I looked up at him "May I ask what your name is?" I asked. "My name is Ratchet the COM of the Autobots" he said '_The Autobots?!, thank Primus!' _I thought to myself. "What's your name?" Ratchet asked, "My name is Victoria" I said smiling.

A white femme close to my age I thinkcame over. She smiled at me, I smiled back "Ah, Rachel I see you meet one of our guest" Ratchet chuckled. I waved, she hold out one of her servos and I shook it "Victoria," I said, "Rachel" she said.

'_We're going to be good friends for sure'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Rachel's POV**

Victoria sat on the berth that she was on, with a datapad. I came over and saw that she was looking at a couple. She looked up at me and smiled, she scooted over for me. I got on, "Who are they? I asked carefully she sighted. "They're my creators" she said as she hands the datapad over to me. She wrapped her arms around her knees, and a tear escaped her optic. I gasped, and put the dadpad facedown

I brought her into a hug, as she sobbed quietly. Her audio repeaters were pulled back to her helm. "What happened to them? I asked, she sighted "They were captured by Megatron. I and my brothers escaped his groupies" I rubbed her back for comfort. She leaned into the touch, a small smile on her face and started to purr. _'I vow to get your creators back'_ I vowed. I pulled away from the hug and looked at her before placing a kiss on her forehelm. She smiled "Thank you for helping me" she said "You are very welcome, hon" I said.

At the sound of grunting we turned our helms to the other berths, and the two young mechs were waking up. We stood up and went over to them Victoria smiled "Morrnin'" she teased as they hugged.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that day, Victoria walking around the base exploring it. Until she bump into somebody she gasped "I'm so sorry…" she started but end up trailing off when she looked up. She started to blush madly it was Prowl, he hold out a servor Victoria took it. He pulled her on to her feet, he smiled warmly at her. "I was going on a walk, do you want to join me?" he asked, Victoria smiled and nodded.

At a hidden park

They walked in a beautiful park in a forest. There were birds singing, butterflies on flowers a river flowing, deer will come at a time. Victoria sat under a tree watching the butterflies fly, a little bird flew down to her and began to sing its own little song. Victoria giggled and joined by humming in tune. Mean while Prowl is leaning onto a tree, he smiled at the musical tune that Victoria and her little friend made. It was relaxing, calming he sat down with her.

She saw him and smiled, "That was a lovely song" he said. Victoria giggled lightly "Why, thank you" she smiled. Prowl spotted a pick rose and picked it, he handed it to Victoria. Her optics lid up and gave Prowl a warm smile, before kissing him. His optics widened behide his visor before he kiss back.

They pulled away from the kiss "Thank you, Prowl" Victoria said. Prowl smiled "You welcome" he said. The sun shined nicely through the trees. Victoria fell asleep on Prowl's shoulder he wrapped his arm around her "Sleep well my dear"


	12. Chapter 12

Back at base, Isaiah and Donavin were playing video games with Bumblebee. They were playing a racing car game, and Donavin was wining. With a smirk on his lips, he makes it to the finish line and fist pumped. "You can't beat me, because I'm a bird!" he said randomly while shuffling. Bumblebee raise an optic ridge, "What?" he asked before he was cut off. "I'm a bird!" Donavin said again, Bumblebee looked at Isaiah for help. But Isaiah was busy on the ground laughing, Bumblebee gave up.

Later

Victoria and Prowl came back to base, they were holding servos. Rachel saw them and smiled, "Hey Tori" she waved at Victoria. Victoria smiled brightly at Rachel, she kissed Prowl's cheek and went over to Rachel. Rachel put her servos on her hips and smirked, "So, Prowl eh?" she chuckled, Victoria had a shy smile and nodded. Before Donavin ran into Rachel, with an "Oof" sound he looked up at her "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that" he apologized. Rachel chuckled and rubbed his helm lovely like a mother. He started to purr and he rubbed his helm against her chest.

Victoria opened her mouth but closed it not sure what to say. Rachel is like a mother to Victoria and her brothers. "Tori, what's wrong" asked Rachel, "Nothing, just umm…well, when I met you, you are like a mother to us" she said, and Donavin nodded. Rachel was shocked to hear that she is like a mother to them. She looked at them and smile "Well, I can be your mother for now until we get your creators, or maybe a…" she started. "Big sister?" Victoria asked, Rachel thought for a movement and nodded "That too" Donavin looked at them and hugged Rachel

"Oh, hahaha…when we picked you guys up, I got him in my arms and suddenly he hugged me and said mommy" Rachel chuckled. Donavin blushed a little and looked around before taking off.

"YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING BECAUSE I'M A BIRD!" he shouted.

The two femmes looked at each other with the "What the…heck" look.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Optimus had a meeting with the Elite Guard, with Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime. After the meeting, Magnus and the rest of the Elite Guard came to the Autobots' base. Optimus had told them about Rachel being a technorganic, and Magnus wanted to meet her, but Sentinel being Sentinel didn't want anything doing with "Organics" it just gross him out.

Ratchet told everybot to come in the rec-room where the Elite Guard were. The panther siblings stayed close to Rachel and Tomahawk. Victoria looked at her brothers, Donavin looked up at her and hugged her. He was up to her chest, he rest his helm on her chest and sending love and comfort through the bond. Victoria hugged him back and kissed his helm, Donavin purred happily. Victoria held an arm out for Isaiah, Isaiah happily came over to the sibling hug.

Optimus cleared his throat "Magnus sir, this is Rachel" he said as Rachel stood next to him. Rachel smiled and held out a servo, Magnus shocked her servo. While Sentinel crossed his arms and nodded. "Is that all, Optimus?" Magnus asked, Optimus turned to the panther siblings and singled them to come over. Once they are by the young prime, Optimus turned to Magnus "Days ago we reused them, they were in a cave unconscious and had been damaged really bad" he said. Magnus looked the three younglings, "What happened?" he asked, they looked at him before speaking "Megaton captured our creators" they said in union. "And tried to capture us by hunting us down. A con that had three faces" Victoria added, Sentinel looked at them with wide optics. "How did you guys escaped him?" Sentinel asked.

Victoria and Isaiah looked at each other before smirking. "Well, we kind of 'swing-shot' him away with trees" Isaiah said, Sentinel's jaw dropped. Magnus got a comm from Jazz saying that he and the jet-twins want to meet the technorganic and the new bots, Magnus nodded to himself and told them they can. "Jazz and the jet-twins are coming to meet Rachel, Victoria, Isaiah, and Donavin" he said Rachel, Victoria, Isaiah, Donavin looked at each other "Who?" they asked in union.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rachel's POV**

As we wait for the bots that wanted to meet me and the panther siblings, I looked up at Tomahawk and saw that he is in a deep thought, so I wrapped an arm around him "What's on your mind, Hawk?" I asked. He pulled me into a hug and rest his chin on my helm "The jet-twins," he said. I looked up at him "What do you mean?" I asked "They're my cousins, and now that you are my sister they're your cousins now" he said, I'm surprised that I was going to meet my cousins that I never know. This will be interesting.

**Victoria's POV**

Did I hear that right? Jazz…Jazzy?! Holy scrap!

I, Isaiah, and Donavin were just spaklings when we meet Jazz, he was just a youngling. Whoa he ganna flip when he sees us all grown up.

**No one's POV**

Suddenly the door slide open to find tree mechs, one tail and two shorter. The shorter ones looked around before their optics landed on the four new bots. They ran to Rachel first, but stopped when they saw Tomahawk "Cousin Tomahawk!" they said in a union as they hugged him.

Tomahawk hugged them back, before he pulled away from the hug "Jetstorm, Jetfire meet your cousin Rachel" he said as he wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders. The jet-twins looked at her before hugging her, Rachel laughed and hugged them back. "You're very pretty cousin Rachel" Jetstorm said, and Jetfire nodded. Rachel smiled "Why, thank you" she giggled.

Meanwhile with the panther siblings, Jazz walked up to them "Hey, have Ah seen ya guys before?" he asked. Victoria smirked "Maybe…Jazzy" she said, Jazz raised an optic ridge "Jazzy…how did y-…" he started, before his optics widen. "Holy scrap! Ya guys grew…last time I saw ya guys when I was a youngling" he said, as he pulled his younger cousins into a hug. They hugged him back and purred. After a few movements they pulled away "Have you met Rachel yet?" Victoria asked, Jazz shocked his helm

Donavin grabbed Jazz's face and turned it toward Rachel. Jazz looked at Rachel and blushed as his spark flustered Victoria saw his face and burst of laughing, before whispered something into Isaiah's audio repeater. Isaiah nodded with a smirk, Isaiah went to Rachel. "Tori, wha are ya goin' ta do? Jazz asked, Victoria smirked "You going to meet Rachel… and maybe find your true love" she mumbled, Jazz didn't hear the last part.

Isaiah and Rachel walked up to them, Rachel looked up to Jazz and blushed lightly. Jazz smiled and held out a servo, Rachel shocked it "Hi, I'm Rachel," she smiled, "Ah'm Jazz" he said.

'_I think I'm in love…' _ Rachel thought


	15. Chapter 15

Jazz and the jet-twins decide to join the Autobots and Magnus agreed to them. Days later, Victoria and Rachel were hanging out together. Suddenly Isaiah and Donavin came running in, the two femmes looked at them. "Jazz… is chasing us… because we pranked him" they said out of breath. Victoria rolled her optics, before Jazz burst into the room "YOU!" he growled playfully "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Isaiah shouted and ran to the room, but Jazz head locked them before they were at the door.

"Toria, help us!" Donavin yelped, Victoria smirked "I wish I could, little bro" she said, Donavin whined but then giggled loudly. Then Isaiah laughed, Jazz began to tickle them "HAHAHAH! BUT TOR-TOR I THOUGHT HAHAHA YOU LOVE US HAHAHA!" Isaiah said in between laughing. "I do, but I don't want to be tickled" she said but gasped when she heard Prowl's voice "You're ticklish eh?" Prowl said as he appeared in front of the door with a smirk.

Victoria backed away slowly, but got pulled into Prowl's arms. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her and with a smirk he began to tickle her. She burst out laughing and started to wiggle, she tried to get away from the tickles.

After a few movements he stopped tickling her but kept an arm around her. She giggled and rest her helm on his chest, "Are you ticklish?" she asked. "Maybe…" he mumbled, Victoria smirked _'One way to find out'_ she turned around in his arm and looked at him in the optics.

"Maybe ticklish? I don't know about that" she teased as she pocked his sides. Prowl yelped and let go of her to protect his sides "Don't do that" he warned playfully. Victoria smiled "Ok, no more tickles" she said but looked at her brothers and cousin. Jazz is the one who being tickled now, Rachel was helping the panther brothers. Victoria laughed, and shocked her helm.

"Hey, Rachel get his feet!" Isaiah said, "HAHAHAHA NO NO NO PLEASE DON'T HAHAHAHA!" Jazz begged, "Too late..." Rachel said as she tickled his feet. Jazz laughed loudly, "HAHAHAHA! PLEASE NO MORE! HAHAHA!" he begged. "Alright, guys stop tickling him" Rachel said, the two brother stopped tickling Jazz. Jazz's cooling fans kick on, he was tired, so he just stayed there. "Phew! Ya guys worn me out" he said. "BOT PILE!" Donavin shouted as he jumped on Jazz,


	16. Chapter 16

The next day after Jazz being tickled, he and Prowl were in the training room. Then the alarm rang out through the base, Jazz and Prowl ran to the door to be meet up with the panther siblings. "Yo, Tori what's up.?" Jazz asked "Cons are in the city" she answered as she and her brothers ran towards the rec-room.

The two ninja-bots followed the three panther transformers. When they reached the rec-room Optimus paired Rachel and the panther siblings together because Rachel can transform into a lioness. "Rachel, you, Victoria, Isaiah, and Donavin will have a head start" Optimus said, the four cat-like bots nodded and transformed. Rachel's gold visor that was on her face is hidden and her baby blue optics showed. Victoria and her brothers transformed after Rachel, after they transformed they looked up at the young prime. Optimus nodded and they took off, "Autobots transform and roll out!" he said.

Time skip

Meanwhile with Rachel and the panther siblings, they prowled silently towards the city. Their audio repeaters twitched of sounds they pick up, finally they reached the city and sure enough they saw cons. Two cons, that "Three faced con" that the panther sibling called him or Blitzwing and Lugnut the large one. Victoria growled when she saw Blitzwing Donavin went up to her and rubbed against her side. Victoria looked down to Donavin, she smiled warmly.

"Should we wait?" Victoria asked, Rachel was watching the cons. She turned her helm to Victoria "Yes," she answered, Victoria nodded, her optics glowed dangerously as she watched Blitzwing destroy the city.

Five earth minus later, the other Autobots arrived and transformed. Rachel looked at Optimus and he nodded, Rachel and the panther siblings move forwards to the city. Picking up more speed they swung themselves into the area where the cons are, Blitzwing saw the panther siblings. Random took over "Vill, look vhat ve have here!" he said as he fired his shoulder cannon.

Rachel, Victoria, Isaiah, and Donavin jumped out of the way of the blast. Random laughed evilly as he fired again, and this made them transformed by force. "UGH!" Rachel yelped in pain when she was knocked into a building, she recovered quickly and brought out her bow.

She fired an arrow and hit Blitzwing's arm, and fire stated to show he patted his arm rapidly trying to get the fire out, but he's not having luck. So he started to panic, he ran in a circle Rachel raised an optic ridge. "…Weird…" she said, finally Lugnut whacked Blitzwing face first onto the ground. The fire stopped and Blitzwing got up and spit out dirt that got in his mouth.

"Jhou vill pay for zhat" Blitzwing growled, and he fired his cannon at Rachel. Rachel jumped out of the way and shot an arrow at him. The arrow missed, "Scrap…" Rachel mumbled as she ran. Blitzwing fired again and hit Rachel in the back, she cried out in pain and dropped to her knees. "RACHEL!" Tomahawk cried out, "Ah got her" Jazz said as he raced to Rachel.

When he made to Rachel, she didn't look very good. Jazz gently pick her up bridal style, and run to cover. Meanwhile Victoria, Isaiah, and Donavin were taking on Lugnut. Jazz looked down at Rachel, she groaned and her visor on-lined. Rachel looked at Jazz "Are ya aright?" he asked, Rachel nodded. Jazz helped her back on her feet, Rachel looked around to find Tomahawk fighting Blitzwing, Victoria, Isaiah, and Donavin finishing off Lugnut. She took out her bow and Jazz took out his Laser Nunchaku, they backed up together back to back, "Lets get this party started" Jazz said.


	17. Chapter 17

A couple of days later after the battle, Rachel wanted to thank Jazz for helping her. She walked pass the training room where the panther siblings are; Victoria ran up to her "Hey Rachel, what's up?" Victoria asked with a smile. "Nothing much, hey do you know where Jazz is?" Rachel asked, Victoria thought for a movement, "He's in his room," Victoria said. Rachel smiled "Thank you" she said "No problem," Victoria said; Rachel nodded and started to walk. When she was half way pass the hall she heard Isaiah say "I think somebody's in love" before hearing Victoria saying "Oh, shad up" and then a yelp, and finally a thud "…Ow" from Isaiah, Rachel chuckled.

As she reached Jazz's room, she knocked on the door "Comin'" came Jazz's voice. Rachel nodded a waited for him to answer the door, then the door slide open; Jazz smiled at her "Hey Rachel, wha'up?" he asked. "I wanted to thank you for helping me the battle" she answered, with a small blush. Jazz chuckled, "No prob," he said, Rachel smiled and nodded "Oh and Jazz?" she looked at him "Yeah?" he asked.

Rachel went up to him and she kissed him, Jazz's optics widen behide his visor, before he kissed back; he took one of her servos into his own. When they pulled away from the kiss, Jazz smiled and brought Rachel into a hug. Rachel's audio repeater were pulled down to her helm, she let Jazz rest his chin on her helm, as she nuzzled into him.


	18. Chapter 18

At the sound of music playing in the rec-room, Rachel came in to find Jazz, Victoria, Isaiah, and Donavin playing JUST DANCE 2014 (I know it's not the right time line, deal with it) Rachel chuckled. She watched them play and dance, Jazz and Victoria were the same rate of points; they were into the zone like pros. The song they were playing was "Ghostbusters" once the song is done, Rachel started to clap making the four bots jumped and turned to her and she laughed. Jazz blushed and starched the back of his helm, "Hey, Rachel…umm…" he couldn't find any words; Victoria leaned on him with a smirk "Cyber-cat got your tongue?" she joked.

Jazz glared at his cousin, Victoria's smirk widen "Tori…" Jazz said, "Yes, Jazzy?" Victoria asked; Jazz swiftly put Victoria into a head lock. Victoria yelped and giggled, Jazz started to tickle her "JAZZ! S-STOP HAHAHAHAH! NO TICKLES!" Victoria giggled madly; Jazz stopped tickling Victoria, but kept her in the head lock. Victoria struggled to get out of it "Say it" said Jazz as he smirked. "Jazz's is the best cousin that I ever had? That's not fair dude…" Victoria said, Jazz let Victoria go; Victoria leaped away from him playfully.

"Hey, Rachel? Want to play with us?" Isaiah asked, Rachel nodded.

10 minus later

Isaiah, Donavin, and Jazz were on the floor piled up tied of dancing, because the two cat-like femmes beat them at the dancing game. Rachel and Victoria were dance battling to the song remix "She wolf/Where have you been" and it a tie; the dance moves were kind of awkward but fun to do. After the song the femmes plop down near the tired meches "That was fun" said Rachel, Victoria hummed in agreement.


	19. Chapter 19

**First things first I'm so so sorry for the wait! **

Later the day Rachel was reading a datapad when she felt somebody poking her sides. She jumped and giggled; it was Tomahawk. Tomahawk grinned and grabbed her, then he started to tickle her. Rachel burst out laughing "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" as she tries to escape her big brother's tickle torture.

Tomahawk tickled her sides, to her tummy, making her to giggle madly "HAWK-HAHAHAHAHA- STOP IT!" she said in between laughs. Tomahawk smirked and kept tickling his little sister for a while. After Rachel was gasping and had some giggles left, she was sitting in Tomahawk's lap with a big smile.

She turn around and gave him a hug "Love you, Hawk." Tomahawk chuckled and hugged back "Love you too, little sister." Soon Rachel fell in recharge, Tomahawk carried her to her quarters and laid her on her berth. He gave a kiss on her helm and smiled "Sweet dreams." And left the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Years gone by, Rachel grew more powerful as well as the Panther siblings, they became more closer than ever. Sadly they found out that the Panther sibling's creators had been offlined by Megatron. They were very sad and Rachel became a mother/big sister figure to them. She loved them as her own and as little siblings.

Prowl and Victoria became sparkmates as well as Jazz and Rachel. As the love of the two couples grew, Rachel gave birth to a little mech; who looked like his father but has some loin like features like his mother, his name is Leo. While Victoria gave birth to a little femme, who looked like her mother but had some gold accents like her father, her name is Nightclaw.

Right now Rachel and Jazz are in their shared quarters, Jazz was holding Rachel close as she held Leo. Leo was in recharge purring softly. Rachel smiled looking up at her sparkmate, Jazz smiled back; they shared a kiss. When they parted, they fell in recharge with smiles on their lips.

Meanwhile,

Victoria was in Prowl's lap as she held their daughter, She rested her helm on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close. Prowl turned her helm toward him, and he gave her a gentle kiss, Victoria returned it happily.


	21. Chapter 21 The End

Jazz smiled as his little Leo played with Nightclaw, the sparklings were chirping and cooing while playing with blocks. As the proud black and white ninja-bot watch the sparklings, Rachel walked into the room and smiled, she walked over to her sparkmate and wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace before kissing his cheek. Jazz smiled at his sparkmate, holding her hand. He playfully grabbed her and brought her in his lap, she giggled as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

From the hallway, another couple watched their friends in love, they smiled. "Jazz has a surprise planed for Rachel." Said Prowl, Victoria smiled, "That's fun," Prowl chuckled softly holding his lover close "Indeed."

Later

With Leo in his crib and recharge, Jazz's plan went to action. First, he had to find his lioness; whom is reading a datapad like always. Jazz smiled going up to her and hugged her from behind earning a giggle from her. She looked up at him smiling she purred, "Hey honey, what are you up to?" she asked, he chuckled, "Would you join me on a drive?" Rachel smiled "Of course!"

They transformed and drove out of the base; Jazz led Rachel to a beautiful flower field. He transformed in his robot form, Rachel did as well, she looked around in amazement. There was so many colors of flowers, "Amazing…." Rachel whispered, she looked up at the black and white ninja bot to see him smiling, Jazz took her hand with his "I'm glad you like it." He said as he began to dance with her.

Rachel giggled as they dance, she laid her head on his chassis listening to the rhyme of his spark beat. Jazz held her closer enjoying the moment, then he twirl her earning a giggle from her as she came back into his arms. Later the couple was under a tree, Rachel cuddled up to the white and black ninja bot. The white and black bot held her close and protectively, he smiled as she rested her head on his chassis.

Rachel looked up at Jazz and smiled, she reached up and gave him a kiss; Jazz returned the kiss. "I love you, Jazz." Rachel smiled, "I love you too, Rach, with all of my spark." They shared a magical kiss filled with love.

THE END.


End file.
